finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean
Jean is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a young member of the Raven rebel army under Jake who specializes in infiltration and reconnaissance missions. She is featured in the story event The Empire of Light and Dark. Profile Appearance Personality Story Born in Zoldaad imperial territory, Jean lost her parents to the horrors of war and joined the Raven rebellion at a very young age, taking up arms in hopes of helping Jake, Abel and Grace with their cause. Thereafter Jean grew up learning from Jake and the other members, and considers the older members of the organization to be her siblings. Even being tender of age, her reasonable judgment and skills in battle made her a valuable asset to Jake, who would send her on infiltration and reconnaissance missions. Jean developed some romantic feeling for Abel, yet when he and Grace (who is like an older sister to Jean) got romantically involved, as long as they were both happy Jean would be happy for them. After Grace was captured, in "The Empire of Light and Dark" Jean goes gathering intel about her whereabouts and discovers Grace to be held at the laboratory. Jean quickly realizes there is something wrong with her, as she isn't able to get any response out of Grace when she tries to talk to her. Suspecting Dr. Lazarov's hand in the matter, she returns to the Raven's Hideout and reports his findings to Jake and Abel. Jean cautions to approach this carefully, but Abel wants to rescue her immediately and leaves. When Abel goes and tries to talk sense into Grace, asking her to remember all the days they spend in Raven together. The two are soon discovered by Lazarov's soldiers, who are to capture Abel to turn him into a drone as well. However, Jean appears and saves Abel, now angry after she hears that Grace was brainwashed. As the soldiers want to catch them, Jean prompts Abel to follow her and says she knows a way to save Grace. While Abel wants to save Grace now, he swears he will come back to save her and escapes with Jean. Jean, Jake and Abel later sneak into the laboratory where Grace was brainwashed and discover that the machinery is powered by energy coming from the Fire Crystal. General Wilhelm then greets them and, calling Jake 'my lord' to Abel and Jean's surprise, signals Amelia (who has something to show them) to enter. When the rebels have to leave the premises, Wilhelm "intercepts" and puts on a play by standing on their path, knowing that he will most likely be executed anyway, and asks the three to prove themselves. They defeat them and escape, while Wilhelm succumbs to his wounds. Eventually Jake is able to overthrow Sozhe with the help of Rain's party, resulting in the emperor's death; Lazarov is killed for betraying the Sworn Six of Paladia, and Crown Prince Shera ascends to the throne. Jean, for her part, dedicates herself to reaching out and supporting the people in each corner of the empire and to gathering intel in hopes of returning Grace to her normal self. Gameplay Jean appears as an optional playable character, being a permanent 3-5★ summonable unit. She is based on recurring Gunner job, and primarily focuses on damaging the enemy with physical attacks. Jean's equipment selection includes daggers, bows, throwing weapons, guns and fists. She can also equip light shields, hats, clothes, light armor and accessories. Gallery FFBE 477 Jean.png|No. 477 Jean (3★). FFBE 478 Jean.png|No. 478 Jean (4★). FFBE 479 Jean.png|No. 479 Jean (5★). Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius